Dragon Ace
The Dragon Ace '''is the Dragon Force's last resort in the face of danger, which has been through a lot of battles, this unstoppable paragon of justice is used by Potato himself. Components The Dragon Ace has been made out of China's finest technology, allowing it to separate into five, Dinosaur-themed mechas, which can also turn into humanoid robots in case of having to deal with moderately-sized enemies, these components include: * '''Tyranno Jaeger: '''The core of the Dragon Ace, which turns into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, it's the Dragon Jaeger of Ferre, and it is colored red. * '''Pterano Jaeger: '''The left arm of the Dragon Ace, which turns into a Pterodactyl, it's the Dragon Jaeger of Blueman, and it is, fittingly enough, colored blue. * '''Veloci Jaeger: '''The left leg of the Dragon Ace, which turns into a Velociraptor, this Dragon Jaeger belongs to Maggie, and it is colored yellow, to go with her suit. * '''Tricera Jaeger: '''The right arm of the Dragon Ace, which turns into a Triceratops, this Dragon Jaeger belongs to Bruno, and it is colored green. * '''Stego Jaeger: '''The right leg of the Dragon Ace, which turns into a Stegosaurus, the Dragon Jaeger that belongs to the young Astro, and is colored white, like his suit. When all five Dragon Jaegers combine into the Dragon Ace, it usually means they are going up against a foe of considerable power, and therefore, they seldom break it out...by that I mean they break it out every time because it makes no sense. History Debut: Lipsyncher Appears! After Lipsyncher showed up in the coastal areas of East China and Japan's border, the Dragon Force arrived to impart justice in their mechs, they, however, were unable to do as much as a dent on the mysterious monster, realizing this, Red commanded the Dragon Jaegers to combine into their trump card, the Dragon Ace, the Dragon Force put a good fight against Lipsyncher, before outer help got involved in the form of Redeye, the Dragon Force decided to barge towards this new threat, but this proved to be their downfall, as their mech was damaged, while they survived, they had to forfeit to repair their mechs. Aftermath After three months of repairs, the Dragon Ace is almost fully repaired, therefore, it is more than certain that the Dragon Force will return to protect China, the team seems extatic to try out their new powers once the situation calls it. Powers and Abilities Tyranno Jaeger= * '''Tyranno Jaeger: '''The core of the Dragon Ace, which turns into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, it's the Dragon Jaeger of Ferre, and it is colored red. |-|Pterano Jaeger= * '''Pterano Jaeger: '''The left arm of the Dragon Ace, which turns into a Pterodactyl, it's the Dragon Jaeger of Blueman, and it is, fittingly enough, colored blue. |-|Veloci Jaeger= * '''Veloci Jaeger: '''The left leg of the Dragon Ace, which turns into a Velociraptor, this Dragon Jaeger belongs to Maggie, and it is colored yellow, to go with her suit. |-|Tricera Jaeger= * '''Tricera Jaeger: '''The right arm of the Dragon Ace, which turns into a Triceratops, this Dragon Jaeger belongs to Bruno, and it is colored green. |-|Stego Jaeger= * '''Stego Jaeger: '''The right leg of the Dragon Ace, which turns into a Stegosaurus, the Dragon Jaeger that belongs to the young Astro, and is colored white, like his suit. |-|Dragon Ace= * '''The Dragon Ace is the combined form of all five Dragon Jaegers, once they're linked, the resulting mech has the following abilities Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Genderless Category:Combination Mecha Category:BlueArc Character